Daydreaming
by pbow
Summary: Bonnie Rockwaller always calls Ron Stoppable a loser. What should he do about it?


Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all right to any and all contents of the television series **Kim Possible**. I only use the characters, locations and situations for my own amusement, not for profit. I earn nil for my efforts except for the wonderful (and sometimes not so wonderful) reviews you grace me with.

Author's Note: Bonnie Rockwaller always calls Ron Stoppable a loser. How should Ron react? This takes place sometime before StD so Kim and Ron aren't a couple just yet.

Xxxxxx

Daydreaming

Xxxxxx

"Ron Stoppable, you are _such_ a loser!" the teal-eyed brunette snarked at the blond boy, going into the fifth minute of her rant against him during cheer practice in the Middleton High School gymnasium. Ron had accidentally bumped into Bonnie while practicing one of the routines. Ron's Mad Dog mask didn't allow him the best of peripheral vision and Bonnie Rockwaller had been knocked onto her butt when their paths accidentally crossed.

"Bonnie," Kim Possible, the redheaded head cheerleader and best friend of the blond boy, pointed out for the third time during the tirade, "Ron can't see very well when he has the Mad Dog Mascot mask on. It was an _accident _and he _has_ tried to apologize."

"Accident or not," Bonnie snootily huffed, her nose haughtily thrust high in the air, "I still don't see why we need a mascot in the first place. It's just a waste of space and Stoppable makes a stupid mascot anyway with his antics."

"_Bonnie... Shut UP_!" Ron exploded. He'd finally had it up to here with her snide remarks and snooty attitude as his temper, something rarely if ever seen, rose to unspeakable heights.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Stoppable," Bonnie yelled back at the blond boy. "I'm so much better than you it isn't even funny!"

"Shut up shut up _SHUT_ _UP!"_ Ron yelled.

Suddenly a rope appeared in the blond boy's hands and he quickly bound the teal-eyed brunette from neck to ankle.

"What are you doing!" Bonnie yelled as she struggled against the ropes.

"I said, shut UP!" Ron hollered in her face as he suddenly produced a ball gag out of thin air, stuffed the ball in her mouth and swiftly fastened it around her head. "When I tell you to shut up, I mean you should SHUT the Hades _UP!"_

"What are you going to do with her now, Ron?" Crystal, the blond with the cute freckles, curiously begged.

"I've just about had it with Bonnie's incessant sass so I'm taking out the trash," Ron growled as he picked up the brunette, tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry position and walked over to the corner of the gym, to a large plastic trash receptacle. He flipped the top off, dumped Bonnie in the bin and quickly put the top back on.

"There," Ron happily said as he casually brushed off his hand and walked back over to the seven cheering cheerleaders. It appeared that Bonnie's sassy attitude wasn't appreciated by _any_ of the cheer squad members and they all wished they had the guts to do what Ron had just done.

"Ron, you're my hero," Liz, the other redhead of the squad, gushed as she wrapped her arms around Ron's right big bulging bicep and batted her eyed flirtatiously.

"You were magnificent, Ronnie," Tara, the blue-eyed platinum blond, cooed as she glommed onto his other arm and practically fainted from the manliness oozing off of his magnificently muscled body.

"I knew you always had it in you to stand up to Bonnie," Kim swooned as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips. "My Ron."

"Yes, Kim," Ron gallantly said as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to his body. "And I must tell you that I love you with all my heart. Let's get married and live happily ever after."

"Oh Ron," Kim further swooned in his strong embrace. "Yes, yes, Yes! I will marry you and forget all about Josh Monkey and Bobby Johnson and all of the others Golden Hotties. I _LOVE_ you and _only_ you. Let's start a family right away! Take me you stud or lose me forever!" Kim planted the most passionate kiss in the history of the entire world on his lips as her hands wandered down his sides only to disappear into the front of his pants. "Oh Ron... My Ron... Ron... Ron!"

Xxxxxx

"Ron? Ron!" Kim hollered into his mask, snapping the blond boy out of his daydream. "Are you okay, Ron?"

Ron took the Mad Dog mask off his head and looked around the gym. He saw the seven other cheerleaders, a highly irate Bonnie leading the way, walking off the court headed for the girl's locker room. Kim was standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. He and his redheaded friend were standing next to the bleachers on one side of the gym.

"Ron, I asked if you're alright," Kim said as she held the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't seem to be too warm so you didn't overheat too much in the mask. Do you need some water or something?"

"I'm okay, KP," Ron said as he gently batted her hand away. "I was just... thinking."

"Well don't think too hard," Kim giggled as she led him towards the locker rooms. "You know you're not used to doing too much of that here at school. Go on and get changed. It's my turn to buy at Bueno Nacho."

"Bueno Nacho!" Ron yelled in glee. "I'll be out in a second!" He quickly raced into the boy's locker room to change.

Xxxxxx

**30 Minutes Later at their usual table in the Tex-Mex restaurant**

"Ron," Kim curiously started as she took a quick sip of her soda before continuing. "What were you thinking about back in the gym? You were standing there like a statue for five minutes before I snapped you out of it."

"Oh, nothing much KP," Ron absently said as he unwrapped a Naco and peered hungrily at it. "Just a little reoccurring daydream on my part."

"Reoccurring dream?" Kim skeptically begged in amusement. "It wouldn't happen to be the dream where you rule the world and all of the Nacos were yours for the taking, would it?"

"Awwww, KP," Ron whined with his mouth full because he had just taken a huge bite out of his Naco. "You know I try not to daydream about great food at school. The stuff they serve in the cafeteria always invades my good dreams."

"So, were you fantasizing about one of the cheerleaders then?" Kim coyly begged with a giggle. "You know Tara had a crush on you after the incident at Camp Wannaweep and she still may be in crush mode." If Ron was crushing on a girl so hard that he would actually zone out during practice, she just had to know who it was.

"Nah, it wasn't about Tara," Ron said before he polished off the Naco. "It was about one of the girls, but I'm _never_ gonna tell who it was. I don't think you'd understand."

"Come on, Ron," Kim continued to playfully pester him as they picked up their trash, dumped it in the trash bin and headed out the door to head for home. "You can tell me. We don't have any secrets between us. We're best friends."

"I'm sorry, KP," Ron said as they walked home, "but this is one fantasy that'll _never_ happen."

Xxxxxx

This short one shot came to mind when answering a review from CajunBear73 for chapter 2 of my story "Snark". He was wondering where the ball gag came from and it suddenly hit me that Ron would just love to shut Bonnie up _somehow,_ and then get the girl of his dream.

It's funny how my mind works.


End file.
